Percy Moriarty, Annabeth Holmes
by theguynamedNico
Summary: In the party of victory for the Giant War, Athena accidentally turns Percy smart, and Annabeth is horrified to find Percy that way. Dejected, he runs away to meet Michael Yew, and becomes the modern Moriarty. Annabeth becomes the modern Sherlock Holmes in hope of finding Percy. Will these two meet again?
1. prologue(1)

**-Prologue(part one)-**

**Athena**

I had just finished the thirteenth blueprint when I spilled my coffee cup. the black coffee soaked into five of my already finished blueprints, and I cursed in ancient Greek.

"Tyche, can you not give me good luck for _once?_" I muttered.

Instantly, the goddess of luck was here. " I take offense to that, Athena. It was out of your own clumsiness you spilled your coffee. Because of that, I lay this present- or curse- on you. _Every wish you make today will be granted._" So saying, she was gone.

I cocked my head. How could that be a curse?

I would know soon after.

**Third person**

The war with the giants had finally ended. As usual, all heroes- and gods- had a meeting in Olympus. This time, Romans were also present.

After Zeus ended his speech of victory, he called out the seven- sorry, six- heroes of Olympus. He bestowed them presents.

'"Jason Grace, my own son," called Zeus. Jason's new glasses glinted, and he came out.

"You have done a great favor for the gods. You may wish for anything you like, but first, a suggestion. would you like to become a god, as I offered Perseus Jackson?" asked Zeus, momentarily glaring at Percy."

"Please, father, I do not wish to be immortal. Please- just let Leo live again." Piper and Hazel, Frank alike teared up at Jason's reply. they thought he was going to wish for all gods' respect, but friendship stopped it.

Zeus had a surprised glint on his face, but he hid it. "Son- some things are impossible-"

"LIKE EATING ONE FONZIE!" Leo cried as he crashed into the room on Festus, with Calypso on his back. The six demigods, with Hephaestus, looked surprised, but broke into a grin, as they launched out to hug Leo. That is, except for Hephaestus.

After the big show, Jason bowed down to his father again. "Sir, then how about this. As I went along the quest, I noticed a lot of minor gods and goddesses were mistreated. I just want a cabin for them in camp Half-blood, and gods respecting the rights of them."

"Very Well," rumbled Zeus, after thinking. "As he wishes!" In Jason's mind, the voice of Kym whispered happily, _'you kept your promise.'_

One by one, Zeus bestowed them presents. Piper, wished for her, Jason, and Leo to become immortal, yet to die when falling in battle, much like the hunters. Jason had a big grin on his face as Piper came back, and Leo fist-bumped with her.

Leo wished for the gods to lift the curse of Caypso. Zeus reluctantly agreed, and Calypso hugged with Leo. Percy edged behind Annabeth, trying to hide from Calypso.

Frank asked for immortality, like Piper's,for him and Hazel. Reyna tried to object, but Frank assured her that he would be giving up praetor when he finished his term. Reyna relaxed. Hazel beamed at Frank.

Hazel asked for the gods to save her promise for later, as to use in times of absolute emergency. Athena appreciated that, and Zeus also agreed.

Annabeth asked for immortality for her and Percy, too(of course, like Piper's). So, the seven were all becoming immortal. Zeus, of course, kept his word.

Percy's wish, again, was for the goods of others. "I want you gods to spend more time with your children. Always being together would be a great help when giants attack in the future. Please?" Zeus agreed.

The bestowing of gifts were over, and the Olympian party began. Everyone enjoyed, including the Romans.

Percy was nibbling at his second blue pizza when Athena approached him. _Uh-oh. _He thought. That couldn't be good.

Instead, Athena almost smiled, but she hid it with a poker face. "So... Percy Jackson. I see you have risked your life in order to save Annabeth. Such a thing Odysseus would have done for Penelope... Very well. I approve of you and Annabeth." her expression now turned into a glare. "However, do not _dare_ to do something that I do not approve of to Annabeth. If such a thing happens..." she said, savoring the thought.

"Um... so should I thanks? Or Sorry? Or..."

Athena glared at him. "Perseus Jackson, I _wish_ you were smart once and for all!" she said.

Instantly, Percy held his head in his hands. After a minute of Athena peering closely and Apollo checking him out, Percy looked up.

"I feel... strange," he said. Athena instantly remembered Tyche's 'curse'. She didn't mean to, but she smiled.

"thank you, Tyche." she muttered.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. prologue(2)

**Prologue(part 2)**

3rd Person

"thank you, Tyche." she muttered.

Just to test him, Athena asked a question. "What is the value of pi?"

the answer came immediately. "3.1415926535."

Now, she could have jumped with joy. But being the wisdom goddess, she suppressed her excitement. Percy, however, was not. "How could you have done this to me, Athena?" he asked, probably with suppressed tears. "you're the wisdom goddess. You know that isn't good for me."

"You will see, Percy." she said. "You will find that it will help your future much more."

* * *

the party had ended. the demigods had returned to Camp Half-Blood, and most of them had returned to normal activities.

Except one couple.

There was a knocking in the door of the Poseidon cabin. Reluctantly, Percy opened the door. Even without his brain smartened, he knew it was Annabeth on the door.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. "Want to have a picnic at the beach?"

Percy almost said no. With his brain made (very)smart, he could figure out Annabeth would NOT LIKE this new state of his. His stupidness was one of the reasons she liked him. But considering this may be the last time to kiss Annabeth, he shrugged and said yes.

They walked to the beach, holding hands and talking with each other about how the party went. Percy tried to hide his being smart, but sometimes he would make a smart comment, and every time he did that, his heart crept into his mouth. even so, Annabeth did not notice, engrossed in talking.

As they laid on the beach, Annabeth snuggled into Percy's chest. "If there were 8 wonders of the world instead of 7, and if I were to choose, the eighth would've been you." she said, with her eyes closed.

"You mean along with Pyramids and Zeus statues?" Percy meant it as a joke, but Annabeth opened her eyes. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"Um... you know..."

"Tell me the truth. Every one bit." Annabeth must had read his expression.

So Percy told the truth, every one bit. Athena wishing him to be smart, him actually becoming smart, etc, etc,etc. He could feel Annabeth's expression grow worse and worse.

When he finished, Annabeth shook her head. "I liked that part about you, being stupid and funny. Now you're like a person I never knew. Now, it's hard to love you."

It was just as Percy had feared. tears welled in his eyes, but he held his face in his hands to fight it. Annabeth looked at him with a pained expression.

He got up, and ran.

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth called after him, but it was too late.

He had made up his mind to run from camp.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't forgive Athena- as well as herself. She, in a moment of confusion and surprise, had rejected Percy. She had abandoned him.

She trudged across camp, trying to block out the anxious murmurs coming from around her. She ran to her cabin, laid on her bunk, and yelled at Malcolm who tried to comfort her. She did not go to dinner.

As she lay there on her bunk, all her tears used up, she made up her mind.

Even if Percy was smart, she still loved him.

She _had_ to find Percy.

* * *

Percy was running- and running- and running. He was running on a bridge. He could sail to anywhere, but he doubted he could concentrate when using his powers. Now he was almost across.

"Hey- you there- stop."

Like an idiot, he did.

A bunch of bullies were coming towards him, accompanied by a person in about his 20s. Probably come to take his money.

Percy had had talks with Jason. Jason had told him to get the boss of a crew to survive. Raising his sword out of habit, he jumped towards the bullies and put the blade in the man's neck. A trickle of blood came trickling.

"Wait. You're a ... demigod."

with that, the captured man opened his mouth.

"Percy?"

* * *

The man was Michael Yew, whom Percy had believed he had died. Michael had told his story of becoming a leader in a wide network of criminals(quite out of accident), and Percy had told his. Now that Michael knew Percy was supersmart, he made a suggestion.

"Percy," he said, after a sip of coffee stolen from the White House,"I would like you to become the associate leader of this network. You're smart, and you're strong. We need such a man to become a true leader of these criminals."

Even when he knew this was wrong, Percy accepted it. He had nowhere to go, anyway.


End file.
